Mutual Obsession
by Myslashyalterego
Summary: What will happen when Robin is overcome by his duties as leader? The Boy Wonder finds love in the arms of the one person he never suspected. RobSlade. I don't own TT, and I am not making any money!


A/N- This is a slash. Male/Male lovin', so don't read any farther if you don't wanna.. I am not making any money off of this, and it is a Robin/Slade slash. Please don't flame meee, I'm sensitive. Also, take a look at my other fic if you want. Love, Me  
  
Robin put his head in his hands, a teenage boy surrounded by the nightmarish face of his arch nemesis.   
  
"Slade, where are you? Why can't I ever beat you at this game of cat and mouse?" Robin growled, clenching his teeth tightly over the last words. The whole thing was ridiculous, like a surreal dream. The masked maniac was everywhere at once, and seemed to be watching everything. Sometimes, Robin even thought he felt the intense eye of Slade on himself now and again, even in the Titan Tower.   
  
A knock at the door sent him into battle position, but he quickly realized how foolish he was being when he sensed Starfire's energy.  
  
"Robin? It is I, Starfire. We are all very worried about your health, since you have been in your room for many days now. Would you like some nourishment or company?"   
  
Starfire's voice held a tiny hint of sadness, but Robin could not give into her pleas just yet.   
  
"Sorry Star, I really need to concentrate on my work right now. I promise I'll be out tomorrow, and everything will be fine again, alright?" Robin closed his eyes, trying to sound as gentle and reassuring as he could.   
  
"That is fantastic! I will be so happy to see you. Please do not work too hard!" She left, and the silence closed around him again, comforting him. Comfort. He liked Starfire, and respected her as a warrior, but, she couldn't quite give him what he wanted. He didn't know if he would ever find something to fill the hole in him.   
  
Robin abandoned the unproductive moping, and used a doorway in his room to sneak out onto the street. The last thing he needed was for anyone to know he was gone. He needed to be alone, to think about where Slade would strike next.   
  
It was almost Midnight, and the cold November air did nothing to cool Robin's thoughts. He decided to walk down to the ocean, and let the ocean calm him. He let his feet relax into the sand, and stared at the limitless water, stretching out to the horizon. Oh, to be as powerful as the water, and protect everyone from ever being hurt again. He soon lost himself in his thoughts, floating wistfully on half thoughts and staring up at the stars in the sky.   
  
"I wish there was someone to protect me.." He whispered softly, before he knew what was happening.   
  
The slightest sound snapped him out of his reverie. It could have been the wind, but it sounded... human. A sigh, maybe. He looked around quickly, angered that someone would invade his privacy, but saw nothing but shadows. His breath caught in his throat as he felt a pair of strong hands on his hips.  
  
"Let go of me!" Robin tried to turn around, but he could not see his attacker. A chill ran down his spine as a hand slipped up his side, caressing him lightly.   
  
"I can protect you, Robin." A seductive voice tickled his ear. He stiffened as he recognized the voice of Slade. Thoughts flew through his head as he tried to register what was happening.   
  
"I don't want you to protect me." Robin growled. He was becoming more and more aware of Slade's body heat in contrast to the night air.  
  
"Robin," Slade purred, "You don't know what you want."  
  
Robin started to protest, but was turned around roughly to face his captor. His mind screamed at him to fight, but his body was frozen. He watched as if in a trance as Slade carefully lifted his mask to expose his lips. The single eye seemed to burn into his soul, hiding something dark and secretive in its depth.   
  
Slade leaned down and slowly covered Robin's lips with his own. Suddenly the Boy Wonder couldn't think. He could only feel Slade's mouth covering his possessively. All his strength left him, and he melted into Slade as if he had come home. Robin slowly let his arms close around Slade's black-clad, muscled torso.  
  
Robin felt his worries about the team melt away under Slade's white-hot kisses. He sighed as Slade lifted off his shirt and kissed down his neck.   
  
"Slade," Robin groaned, as the masked man pulled off his own shirt. Robin's hands stretched along the deep scars that had long ago been inflicted. Such pain this man had suffered! Robin wanted to make the scars disappear, and wipe any memory of pain from the mind of this mysterious genius.   
  
The painful hardness of his erection suddenly became the only thing on Robin's mind. Slade saw the bulge between the legs of his soon-to-be lover, and carefully slipped off the young man's tights. Robin gasped as Slade slid a gloved hand around his manhood, whispering soft words in Slade's ear and begging him not to stop.   
  
"Slade... ahh, please, ahhh."  
  
Robin's pleasure reached up to the stars as he came in Slade's hand, shuddering with release, tears of relief sliding down his cheeks. Slade kissed his lips, removing the remainder of his own swiftly tightening clothes.   
  
"Robin, I want you. I always have. I don't want to hurt you, not for anything, but I want to finally make you my own." Slave whispered these words into Robin's neck as he slowly turned the Boy Wonder around. Robin knew what was coming. He felt Slade lay him down on the sand. He shuddered as he felt Slade insert one and then two fingers into his opening. The moment of truth was coming, and Robin felt himself harden in anticipation. Slade slowly lowered himself down upon Robin, bracing himself so as not to hurt him.   
  
Robin gasped in pain as he felt Slade's organ pierce him. He felt the hot musky essence flow into him as Slade groaned above him. The two moved together, and Slade tried to remain in control as he felt himself being surrounded by Robin's warmth again and again. Slade feverishly sped up his pace as he reached around to stroke his lover. Robin groaned in pleasure as he came again, feeling himself release violently with more pleasure than he'd ever experienced. He screamed Slade's name, just as the man on top of him succumbed to the demands of his own body. Robin felt the odd vibration as Slade filled him one last time, completely.   
  
The two lovers collapsed, warm from their activities and totally content on the sand. Robin loved the feel of Slade's body on top of him, and the cool sand below him, slightly damp from his own release. The moon shown on them as Robin fell asleep under Slade's body.   
  
******  
  
Robin awoke in his own bed. When he realized where he was, he desperately wondered if it was all a dream. He remembered the dark eye, the feel of euphoria as he had made love to his biggest enemy. It couldn't have been a dream, could it? Just then, he saw a rose resting on his nightstand. It was the softest, most fragrant thing he had ever seen, and he knew without a doubt that it wasn't a dream.   
  
Over the next few weeks, Robin spent time with his friends, and the rose never wilted or faded. The others wondered what vile plan Slade would put into action next, but Robin kept the secret of that night close to his heart, wondering if it would happen again. He couldn't quite explain it, but he still felt the gaze of that one intense eye, watching him from the shadows, underneath the moon's cycloptic eye.  
  
A/N: Now, you have to admit that was at least a little cute. please don't flame me, you DID read it, after all. Review if you'd like. And if anyone's interested, I need a beta reader. I love you guys, and thanks for reading my pathetic attempt at writing. Hugs, Me. Also, I don't know if I want to write more on this fic, so let me know in your reviews whether you want more or not. ! 


End file.
